


phone charger in the wild area needed

by cosmoscrow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Found Family that comes a lil later but its there i guess, Gloria has a name!!, Humor, Sibling Bonding, Social Media, also i always wanted to write a chatfic, basically crack but also kinda not??, basically just pasting my SWSH experience, chat fic, endless friendly bullying and deep convos at 3am, i was very invested in the characters, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscrow/pseuds/cosmoscrow
Summary: sir champ: //WHEEZESfarmboy: AHAHAHA!!hydrate: ALLISTER AHDBJKDKrocky road: IM CRYING–(guitar riff): lmaopop n hammerlock’d: I HATE IT HEREor; the Galar Adventure documented in hilarious, hysterical and sometimes heartfelt messages.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	phone charger in the wild area needed

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!
> 
> so. i've always wanted to write a chatfic bc it seems fun and i have incredibly great and terrible conversations with my equally great and terrible friends to draw inspiration from. also i was SUPREMELY invested in the SWSH Characters so now i have to show EVERYONE my thoughts and feelings and also bc i love my trainer – her name is Nell – so now everyone has to meet her.  
> also i was Big Inspired by fivers own chatfic [three's a crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647575/chapters/51619675)
> 
> anyway. have fun? i guess???  
> – Crow

* * *

**[06:12am]**

[ ** _Direct Message:_** _Hop and Nell_ ]

**hop.step** : GOOD MORNING WAKE UP ITS GYM CHALLENGE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

**hop.step** : AAA!!!!!!

**hop.step** : NELL WAKE UP

**hop.step** : WAK E UP ITS MORNING

**hop.step** : NELL

**hop.step** : NELL????

**hop.step** : NELL

**hop.step** : ello

**hop.step** : nell pls

**hop.step** : :(

**hop.step** : nelly pls im dyin

**hop.step** : :’(((((

**nellpepper** : w hu

**hop.step** : WAKE UP

**nellpepper** : hhh

**hop.step** : nelly plz its already morning

**nellpepper** : nu

**nellpepper** : no sun no mrnin g

**hop.step** : i can see the sun

**nellpepper** : nuuu

**hop.step** : nell its rising cmon

**hop.step** : lees gonna be here at like. 9am!!!

**hop.step** : we have to get ready!!!

**nellpepper** : i slep

**hop.step** : NOOOO

**hop.step** : dont fall back asleep!! im coming over

**nellpepper** : hh

**hop.step** : im bringing wooloo

**nellpepper** : yee  
**nellpepper** :  ( ´  ▽ ` )

**hop.step** : ace  
**hop.step** : bc im already at the door

**nellpepper** : i–

**hop.step** : let me in

**hop.step** : LET ME INNNNN

[ **08:56am** ]

[ ** _Group_** _: The Neighbourhood Watch_ ]

**pinecone** : _@dandelion_ WHERE ARE YOU

**pinecone** : ?????

**pinecone** : LEE

**pinecone** : _@dandelion_

**pinecone** : _@dandelion_

**pinecone** : _@dandelion_

**dandelion** : good morning little brother! yes i am well, thank you for asking!

**pinecone** : YOURE LATE

**pinecone** : EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!

**dandelion** : okokokok calm down, i just missed my train

**dandelion** : i’ll be there in a bit don’t worry!

**pinecone** : u mean u got lost on the way to the station n missed the train

**dandelion** : listen–

**grass** : lmao

**dandelion** : Nelly :(

**pinecone** : get him nell

**dandelion** : actually

**dandelion** : yeah come get me

**dandelion** : i’m at Wedgehurst now

**grass** : legs?

**dandelion** : why is this so funny out of context

**dandelion** : i do have in fact legs to walk on

**dandelion** : but im surrounded so i can’t walk anywhere right now

**pinecone** : ominous

**grass** : mr.champion is under attack

**dandelion** : i am NOT under attack

**dandelion** : they’re fans!

**dandelion** : just come get me

**pinecone** : bet hes scared hes gonna get lost again lol

**grass** : LMAO

**dandelion** : NOW i’m under attack  
**dandelion** : >:(

[ **02:34pm** ]

[ ** _Group_** _: Galar League Round Table_ ]

**farmboy** : gym challenge is now officially announced!!

**farmboy** : i’m excited to see all the newcomers :D

**pop n hammerlock’d** : hell yeah

**pop n hammerlock’d** : Fresh Meat.

**farmboy** : D:

**hydrate** : Raihan.

**pop n hammerlock’d** : my bad.

**Kabu** : I agree with Milo. It’s always exciting to meet new and old faces with every Gym Challenge. I hope everyone has been keeping up with their usual training. It would be insulting towards the participants to be refused of a fair and rewarding challenge.

**Bea** : Indeed! I have actually built a new regimen, I await the first challengers to see the fruits of my hard work.

**Kabu** : That’s excellent news, Bea.

**Kabu** : :-)

**rocky road** : uh

**pop n hammerlock’d** : is. is that an emoji sir

**Kabu** : Yes? I have taken to using them more while communicating with you all. I heard it builds stronger connections. Am I doing it right?

**hydrate** : yes absolutely, you’re doing great

**farmboy** : yeah Mr. Kabu!! you’re doing amazing!!

**(guitar riff)** : what the hell is wrong with its face

**Kabu** : That’s the nose.

**(guitar riff)** : why

**Kabu** : I…am not too sure?

**hydrate** : don’t listen to Piers, you’re doing great

**(guitar riff)** : nobody uses emojis with noses in em anymore

**hydrate** : PIERS SHUT UP

**Kabu** : I see.

**(guitar riff)** : bet you eboy’s been silently screaming this whole time

**pop n hammerlock’d** : idk what ur talking about mate

**(guitar riff)** : see

**hydrate** : Raihan did you really just react to being called e-boy

**pop n hammerlock’d** : and i am. running.

**(guitar riff)** : i am Right

**Bea** : This has taken a strange turn.

**Kabu** : Indeed. Perhaps I should study these emojis a little closer.

**Bea** : Oh, bless your heart, sir.

**farmboy** : it’s alright, Mr. Kabu!! everyone’s got personal tastes in how they type out emojis!!  
**farmboy** : there’s no right or wrong despite what Mr. Fun-Sucker says

**farmboy** : :D

**(guitar riff)** : wh

**hydrate** : jkjkdkjd MILO

**rocky road** : GO FOR BLOOD MILO

**void** : fun suckerrrrr…

**Bea** : Allister!

**pop n hammerlock’d** : LMFAO

**pop n hammerlock’d** : GET HIM LITTLE MAN

**rocky road** : btw our Champ’s been real quiet today

**hydrate** : suspish

**Kabu** : From what I recall from our last meeting, he’s been planning to visit his hometown for a little while.

**pop n hammerlock’d** : o yeah 

**pop n hammerlock’d** : something about his little brother i think, he seemed p excited

**farmboy** : awww!!

**hydrate** : [eyes emoji]

**rocky road** : just use the damn emoji

**hydrate** : [pensive emoji]

**hydrate** : no.

**rocky road** : nesSA

[ **07:02pm** ]

[ ** _Group_** _: Galar League Round Table_ ]

**sir champ** : sorry everyone! had a busy day with the family!

**pop n hammerlock’d** : AYYYEEE

**sir champ** : AYYYEEE

**rocky road** : AYYYEEE

**hydrate** : stop.

**farmboy** : hey Leon!!

**farmboy** : how’s the family? heard you were visiting your little brother!!

**sir champ** : milo my good lad! indeed i was

**sir champ** : brace yourselves

**(guitar riff)** : what

**pop n hammerlock’d** : no actually yeah brace yourself  
**pop n hammerlock’d** : once you get him going about Hophip he wont stop

**rocky road** : who??

**sir champ** : BRACE YOURSELVES!!

**pop n hammerlock’d** : here we go

**sir champ** : FOR MY VERY OWN LITTLE BROTHER! SHALL EMBARK ON HIS JOURNEY

**sir champ** : TO CONQUER THE GALAR GYM CHALLENGE!

**Bea** : That’s amazing! Congratulations!

**sir champ** : THANK YOU BEA!

**sir champ** : HE’S VERY EXCITED TO MEET YOU ALL VERY SOON!

**(guitar riff)** : you mean beat us all 

**(guitar riff)** : if he’s gunning for your spot

**sir champ** : i didn’t want to discourage you

**rocky road** : what

**rocky road** : isn’t he like. 12

**sir champ** : 15 actually, you must mean Allister

**void** : i’m 13

**sir champ** : oh  
**sir champ** : my bad

**farmboy** : that’s really great Leon!! can’t wait to meet him!!

**farmboy** : what’s his name?

**sir champ** : his name is Hop! ALL OF YOU BETTER REMEMBER HIS NAME

**sir champ** : BECAUSE HE WILL BE COMING FOR ALL OF YOU!

**sir champ** : hang on

**pop n hammerlock’d** : Leon i swear if u bring out the pics

**sir champ** : [hopster.jpg]

**sir champ** : THERE HE IS

**sir champ** : MY BOY!

**hydrate** : oh my god are you one of those people who just. showcase their family pics

**pop n hammerlock’d** : have u ever seen his wallet

**pop n hammerlock’d** : you can literally just, open it and this entire row of pictures spill out

**pop n hammerlock’d** : they seem to multiply every time i see them

**sir champ** : NONE OF YOU ARE LOOKING AT MY BOY >:O

**farmboy** : i am!! he looks very polite

**sir champ** : :’)

**farmboy** : Will’s extremely jealous right now  
**farmboy** : he has to wait another year to meet the minimum 12 year age requirement

**Kabu** : I’m sure once the day comes, it will be a very rewarding time for Willow.

**(guitar riff)** : who’s that

**farmboy** : my little brother :3

**sir champ** : PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

**farmboy** : ???

**rocky road** : Leon really out there about to unborn your kid brother

**pop n hammerlock’d** : PICS

**hydrate** : YES PICS!! Will’s adorable!!

**farmboy** : oh wait

**farmboy** : [selfie.jpg]

**sir champ** : AJKSBKJDB

**pop n hammerlock’d** : SIR THATS A BABY

**rocky road** : HE LITERALLY JUST LOOKS LIKE YOU

**rocky road** : JUST. TINIER.

**hydrate** : tell him i said hi!!

**(guitar riff)** : its like someone cloned Milo and made him even squishier

**Kabu** : He seems taller now.

**Bea** : You two share similar smiles!

**farmboy** : thank you everyone!! he has grown an inch or two actually, he was very happy!!

**farmboy** : and he says hi back _@hydrate_!!

**hydrate** : <3!!

**pop n hammerlock’d** : who wouldn’t be happy to grow another few inches lmao

**pop n hammerlock’d** : imagine being short

**hydrate** : oh shut up you overgrown tree

**rocky road** : yeah the hell do you need all this height for you 6ft monster

**pop n hammerlock’d** : its 6’8ft thank you v much Gordie

**(guitar riff)** : whatever Gigantamax

**pop n hammerlock’d** : i’ll take that as a compliment

**sir champ** : even the time you smacked your head into the top frame of a door so hard you got a concussion?

**pop n hammerlock’d** : how dare u

**rocky road** : KJBDKJBFKJ I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

**pop n hammerlock’d** : GOOD

**farmboy** : to be fair it was a little terrifying

**(guitar riff)** : you kidding it was hilarious

**(guitar riff)** : all we heard was this loud metallic THUNK sound

**hydrate** : and he was just lying on the floor absolutely GONE

**pop n hammerlock’d** : i hate it here

**void** : timBER

**Bea** : ALLISTER!

**sir champ** : //WHEEZES

**farmboy** : AHAHAHA!!

**hydrate** : ALLISTER AHDBJKDK

**rocky road** : IM CRYING–

**(guitar riff)** : lmao

**pop n hammerlock’d** : I HATE IT HERE

**[00:41am]**

[ ** _Direct Message:_** _Hop and Nell_ ]

**hop.step** : nell

**hop.step** : nelly

**hop.step** : you awake?

**nellpepper** : yee

**hop.step** : cant sleep either huh?

**nellpepper** : excited

**hop.step** : me too

**hop.step** : tomorrow

**hop.step** : or well today actually lol

**hop.step** : but like. we are really doing this

**hop.step** : taking on the gym challenge

**nellpepper** : ye

**hop.step** : yeah

**hop.step** : are you still thinking about the pokemon

**hop.step** : the one from the weald

**nellpepper** : yes

**hop.step** : same

**hop.step** : dyou think we’ll see it again?

**nellpepper** : dunno

**nellpepper** : i hope so

**hop.step** : me too

**hop.step** : im so excited

**nellpepper** : me too

**nellpepper** :  ( ≧ ◡≦ )

**hop.step** : ( ≧ ◡≦ )

**Author's Note:**

> hope the user names werent hard to guess ajbhskjbdjbd lemme know, i'll add a list next time to make it easier.


End file.
